


Un Trait de Mort

by relativelystupid



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl will be more fucked up than usual, Eventual Darlenn, F/M, M/M, been working on so much shit, the Daryl/OFC will only be in a friendship state.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relativelystupid/pseuds/relativelystupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of the world, no one is safe, no where is safe, no one can trust someone enough to call an ally. When the old World falls into ruins and a new world conquers, will the people unite and revolt? Or will they let Orbis come and take the world in stride? Will the terrorist group so called 'The Sentry' rise up and prevail? And will Glenn Rhee, the son of the most influential man in the world join or rise against them? How can he deny something his heart so loathes and loves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To Know Why Hope Dies

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy. Been doing stuff, like.. Working, and I suddenly got hit by a literal truck, broke my leg. Not really truck, just a small car. And this baby was gifted upon me while I was ogling one of the geeky nurses here. Heh. 
> 
> Enjoy, and tell me what you think!!
> 
> Read on, my ducklings.

**Chapter 1: To Know Why Hope Dies**

 

They were running. He didn't know why, but he was running. His mother had one hand grasping around his wrist, making him gasp in pain as he panted for air. His best friend was tagging quickly behind, black hair bobbing unevenly as they ran into the dark alleyways, hands clasping each other for some sort of safeness they know will never come. "Ma, can- can we stop? Blake is wheezing, and I-I'm tire—" the young boy with vivid blue eyes was stopped by his mother as she tugged at his and his friend's arm, sending them stumbling forward, still running away from the men who was chasing them. "No, Daryl. We can't! Can't stop," she gasped, panting heavily as her red hair hung limply against her face, her hollowed cheeks and numerous bruises telling the life they were living in. Blake looked at him with wide, fearing eyes as she ran, letting go of his mother's hand to prop up the small gap in the chainlink fence, motioning them frantically to move inside. "Find them!" Daryl cringed at the low voice that was full of distaste and disgust, and scuffling off feet can be heard, and Daryl looked back, horrified to see men wearing black and green uniforms shoot a small cat passing their way, it's entrails and other organs splattering about. His mother tugged at him, but he wouldn't budge. Only him and Blake was at the other side of the chain link fence and his mother was in the other, exposed to these men. "Ma, c'mon, ma!" He shouted hoarsley, and his Mother tried to squeeze her lithe body into the small gap meant for children, but she was cut short as a bullet went into her stomach and through Blake's arm, making her hiss and clutch the arm in pain. "Daryl, Daryl.. we need to go," she muttered as her auntie smiled and cupped her son's face, blood dribbling down her chin as two more bullets passed through her failing body, and Daryl shrieked in anger, pulling his mother's dying body through the fence desperately. "MA! NO, NO, MA!!" Blake shook her head and helped him, getting her small sling and she started to swing rocks at them, stopping them momentarily as she also helped Daryl lift up the fence higher. "Hurry, Blake, Ma needs help!" His friend nodded mutely as she tugged her auntie's foot out, lifeless and cold. "Catch those brats!" The tallest and burliest man bellowed, crows flying up into the blood red sky and blood did spill as a man came up behind the two orphans, raising a leather whip, and Daryl flinched violently, curling into himself as the whip came down on them, but the pain didn't come. Blake shrieked as the whip hit her face, leaving a long gash running from her forehead down to her chin in an ugly, jagged scar, marking her for the rest of her life. But she still defended the one thing that was constant, that was supposed to be glued next to her; Daryl. "BLAKE!" Daryl felt pure disgust and hate run and pour from his mouth like poison, directed to the men who beat his friend into a bloody, stripped pulp. "GET AWAY FROM HER, YA SCUM!!" He hissed, getting in the way of his friend and the bloody whip came in contact with his chest, making him grip his friend's arms as they held each other, suffering from the pain of living as Daryl's mother lay lifeless, blue eyes staring up into the last rays of the sun, signalling the failure of old World and the start of the New World. The signal of the hopes burned out like a sizzling, dying wick. Daryl never let go of the unconcious body of his friend as they were dragged into a cage, rumbling all around them, getting into their brain and embedding itself raw. The sharp sting of his wounds made him cry out, calling for his brother, for his father, for anyone.. just anyone that would save him and Blake.

Anyone?

_Please._

He fell unconsious beside Blake, wondering just when their bodies would turn cold and stiff. He'd prefer it be sooner.  
Glenn looked at his father as they walked past the many men hurrying from them, saluting to his father, General Rhee, as they ran here and there, transporting Paupers into the incinerator, well, those dead, it seemed. The women and children who were alive was sent to Precedence, distributing them to all around the world to rebuild the new World, with the President dead, the terrorists bombed New York, then Boston, then oddly, Africa, driving out poor men and women and sending them to the Philippines, where Coronel Les Von was ruling over the country, consdering the time he spent there as a congressman. "So, Glenn. What do you think? Want to go down to the Precedence?" He asked kindly, his dark brown eyes glinting with something Glenn had never seen before, and he nodded solemnly, quietly, folding his hands behind his back. His father chuckled, patting his head. "Not long now, you'll be right here, when I'm standing, taking your son down there and explaining the ways of the New World." With this, the sounds of crying and shrieking breaking through their silent blanket. As his father opened the door for him, he stepped in quietly, his hair coming in way of his vibrant brown eyes. He flinched as he heard the start of the shrieking from deep inside the dreadful place, and he sighed heavily, waiting for his father as he opened the lights. As soon as the older Rhee did, the shrieks became pained, screeching screams, and soon, some of them were tearing their eyes out, still in their separate cages as they passed, the light shining in their eyes burning them from living without it for too long. His father stopped at the cage of a small child, about his age, looking up at him with deadly blue eyes as he clutched a small girl nearer to him, her absurdly uneven and long hair coming in the way of the scar that ruined her left eye. Though the girl could still open her hateful green eyes, the scar marked her in a way that struck Glenn, like it was a sword running down and stabbing her eye. The boy hissed at them and his father smirked, and Glenn could barely see the two long gashes running over his chest, like two separate arrows crossing each other harshly. "Spit on them, son. Those scum born out of a mother, it's the only way they'll be baptized.." Edward Rhee said snidely, folding his arms as the two wild children barked insults and curses they shouldn't know this young, but his father rolled his eyes, continuing, "..and even then, they'd still be worthless trash," Glenn's back was patted roughly, and his father gave him an expectant look, raising a curious eyebrow. "Go on," the young Asian looked at his father as he stumbled forward, opening his mouth to say something but he quickly shut it, glancing at the children who were cowering like two wild lion cubs, hissing and growling, their eyes far more broken and haunted than he'd already thought.

 

"I'm sorry,"

 

He spat at them rashly, and the two trashed about more, and Glenn felt shivers run down his spine as they laid their dead eyes on him, calling out hundreds of thousands broken tales in their early lives. " _Allen en enfer!_ (go to hell!)" The girl hissed, and the boy followed, " _Pourrir là, vous nappes!_ (rot there, table cloths!)" Glenn didn't know what they said, but whatever it was wasn't something he'd like his father to know.

"General Rhee, sir!" A guard came running up to his father, breathing deeply.

"What is it, Major Grimes?" His father answered just as curtly, leading them out of the room and into the white, happy surroundings of Battleship Bay, and he sighed. Finally. Away from those things. "Sir, the two kids in there with you! Did you notice anything odd, sir?" The man said in a scared way, and it caught Glenn's eyes.

_**SCHRRRRIIIIIIIII!** _

The harsh shrill sound of the alarm made the three cringe, and General Rhee pushed his son away, sending him running to his mother for safety. Terrorists had breached the Bay, and that was never good, never good.

_-Daryl smirked as he fiddled with the lock just beside Blake's hair, the long locks hiding it well. Stupid retards-_

 

-Glenn shook his head, entering the hall leading tp the common room.-

 

_-One more.. click! The lock dropped soundlessly and Blake and Daryl smiled, shimmying themselves out of the small cage and seperately going their ways to unlock all the cages, releasing some of the Paupers who were mentally unstable and was locked there due to cannibalism. They smiled with bloody teeth and matching blood shot eyes, saluting them as they went and slaughtered the nearest people closest to the doors, the Reds.-_

 

-No one was answering him as he burst through every door, demanding just what was happening. He didn't know why, but he ran as soon as he made it to the labs, fear lacing his features as he saw the dark, long tracks leading all the way up to the woman holding up Sergeant Peletier, her short, pepper colored hair in a wild array and was mucked with blood, but what never failed to scare him was the blood on her neck and lips, as if she had been drinking sloppily.-

 

_-Blake went and took one of the swords and a Beretta for each of them, but Daryl prefered the crossbow dangling from one of the arsenals they passed. And they smiled, hints of malice lacing their childish features, like a child would look before tearing open a gift. Only now, they'd be tearing people's hearts out. Carol had come for them after she finished off her husband and took her small, year old child from him, and the children smiled, heading on to finish what they had started.-_

 

-Glenn reckoned that this was a fight that the 'Reds' wouldn't win. But he knew his father wouldn't give up, knowing very well that the cause of the destruction of Battleship Bay was because of two Paupers no older than his own child, but had the gall to lead a rebellion right inside the head quarters of his facility. No, Glenn thought. This wouldn't be a war that would be finished today.-

 

_-No, they were right. This isn't a war they're going to win. This is theirs. This is their revenge. This is what the Lord had wanted them to do, feed the children, help the hopeless, tolerate the freaks. This was them.-_

 

-The young Asian boy stopped as he saw the most intricate lines of blood on the floor, his ten year old face filled with horror as he heard his mother cry out, and he burst through the door, heart pounding as he saw the two children ushered his mother out, little grins filled with courage and merciless pain. No. Not his mother. Not his mother.-

 

_-They Asian scum came. The one who spat on him and Blake. The child of the one who killed his mother. Daryl smiled, pushing the woman out roughly to join Carol and Jim down below, where they'll take her. Blake nodded at him as he advanced on the boy, who flinched and startled violently, releasing a soft, "Ah!". Leaning to his ear, Daryl smiled and whispered,-_

 

-"We will.. remember ya. We will return everything ya did ta us tenfold. Jus' remember 'tha, chink." And kissed his cheek, the blood from a gash on his forehead falling grotesquely onto the white shirt he had on. Then the boy pulled away, still smiling horrifyingly as his friend, the girl with uneven hair raised her gun, and for a second, he thought they were going to shoot him. But when she pulled the trigger,-

 

_-Her bullet left the gun and embedded itself right between the eyes of an incoming soldier. She mutely got out of the window, using her blood to mar the exit, drawing an x and a straight-lightning like rod striking down. Daryl followed, shooting the chandelier to block their escape as he dropped down, leaving the boy shaking.-_

 

-"MA!!!!" He shrieked, eyes wide and hair in an array. They were going to pay.-

 

_-But not if they pay first.-_

 

-This wasn't a battle for General Rhee.-

 

_-It was **theirs.** -_


	2. Loosing What Was Found, World So Hollow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glenn discovers the Sentry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. I should be uploading when the hits are atleast.. 50. But I'm sad, my half assed drabbles are getting all the attention. But oh well, I'll still post this. Still busted, but I'm sent home. 
> 
> My leg hurts like a bitch.
> 
> Enjoy, ducklings.

Chapter 2: Loosing What Was Found, World So Hollow

Year 2036

Glenn huffed as he buried himsef deeper into the hot water inside the bath tub, relieved that he finally got up early enough to take a leisurely bath like this before he went to school. His first day to school, in a public school. He was excited, so to say, but he's also freaking out. What if the Paupers don't like him? Theodore will be there, at least, and Amy, the only friends of his that decided with him that they'll try and go attend a public school before his father demolished it. He thinks Paupers are underrated. They're capable, they're useful, but they're still scum. That's what they are and always will be, scum of the earth, impure children of Satan, and Glenn knows they'll come for his family. Well, atleast what's left of it. He's eighteen now, and attending a community college like Universal College for Paupers, well, it's self descriptive, isn't it? UCP is actually one of the best schools in America, once housing and teaching the great Major Horvath, son of the late Coronel Felix Horvath. The man is nothing but an old geezer now. "Glenn? Glenn, son?" His father called out, knocking gently against the pristine white door and Glenn shook his head, grunting, "Five more minutes." And his father chuckled deeply, giving him what time he wanted. Ever since his mother was declared dead, him and his father grew undeniably closer, letting him plan a way to transport Paupers conveniently all over the world.

"Haaaa.." Glenn breathed, rolling his neck as the water soothingly came massaging his nape. 

"Son, are.. are you sure you want to attend UCP? I can—There's still Phoenix, if..if you want." His father said quietly from the door, his protectiveness for his child lacing his tone. After loosing Lucille to those children, he's been scared and he's being especially brutal to any Pauper that was as old as Glenn, hoping to find them, prod them out of their holes. But the two children were branded dead. The Godhead stated that they should give the search up, that there was no hope finding the two phantoms and his mother, that they were dead. Of course, Edward followed, but still kept the case open. For his son. Who witnessed what had happened. "Dad.. I want to do this. Lieutenant Grimes and Walsh are there, yes?" The younger Rhee said comfortingly as he made his way out, nodding at his father, who looked way beyond his 45 years. The Orbis had did them rough. He quickly changed into his uniform and smiled excitedly, heading down to say goodbye to his father. 

"Bye, Dad!" 

"Glenn, take a guard—" 

"I'll be taking the scooter, dad!" 

Glenn bolted up and about into their garage, collecting Skies, his dark blue scooter. Amy and T-Dog came up to him, wearing the uniform also, smiles matching on their faces. The two took a car, and he led the way, down to Pandora. They arrived at the school thirty minutes later, and is surprised to see the students there causing a riot, and Glenn narrowed his eyes, patting the shoulder of one girl who had some kind of war paint on her face, striking him hard as he saw what it was. Two black arrows crossing, and a golden sword seemingly stabbing it in place drewn crudely on her angered face. 

"GIVE US THE SENTRIES!" The police roared, and Glenn stood back. "What is happening?" The girl looked at him through wide grey eyes, pointing at the school, where the banner of the Orbis was set aflame, right behind it, on the wall, the same emblem that was on the girl's face. The Sentry. 

"GLENN—" Amy hollered, holding T-Dog's arm as they made their way to him. 

"A.. a revolution." He stuttered, as pale as a ghost. 

"What? That's kinda obvious, Glenn. We need to.. we need to go!" Amy argued, but the Asian wouldn't budge, glued into place by fear. "GIVE US THE SENTRIES!!" The authorities screamed yet again, but the students never budged, as if they were protecting something. Suddenly, a young man with dark hair and brown eyes emerged, adressing them all. "We will never give you the Sentries, you scum. We will never give you our salvation and hope!" He was echoed by the hundreds, their voices coming as one as they chanted, the song of their people. "WE WILL NEVER GIVE OUR HEROES UP!" They shouted, and the authorities bristled, the Reds going about and shooting the nearest teenagers. 

"You foolish ingrates. These Sentries will never give you salvation! We gave you salvation, and yet you turn it away! They will never save you, they are just cowards hiding behind masks and—" 

The people cheered as an arrow and a bullet came and went through each of the chief's eyes, blood spewing out and the body dropped, sending all the armed men pointing their guns in each and every direction, fear coming down upon them. 

"DO YOU HEAR THE PEOPLE SING? SINGING THE SONG OF ANGRY MEN, IT IS THE SONG OF ALL THE PEOPLE WHO WILL NOT BE SLAVES AGAIN!" The booming, gruff voice of a female sang, and the crowd went wild, lifting up their gold and black revolvers, the Sentry emblem embedded into the grips. "WHEN THE BEATING OF YOUR HEART, ECHOES THE BEATING OF THE DRUMS.." the police shot, and fired everywhere, but they still could not pinpoint where the Sentries were, and some fell, bullets raining upon them, arrows numerous amongst the throng of blood and death. Amy was crying beside Glenn as they watched the massacre of hundreds of authorities, by men who hadn't even shown themselves. "THERE IS A LIFE ABOUT TO START WHEN TOMORROW COMES!" They hollered as one, smiling and shrieking as the last man dropped, their blood pooling on their feet, and Glenn turned away, pulling his friends towards their vehicles. What monsters. How could they massacre so many people when they did no wrong? How could they kill the people who protects them, the police? How could they be so cold, so heartless? 

"KNIGHT!" They shrieked. 

"SENTINEL!" They shouted. 

Salvation, they whispered. 

Hope, they sang. 

Just who were the Sentry? 

They entered the Rhee estate, and they were immediately greeted by Edward, hugging his son and sending the other two inside. "Glenn, what did you see? Did you see the Sentries?" 

Glenn scoffed.

"I saw them slaughtering the police, dad." He said silently, pushing his father away. 

"I'm going to bed," he added, leaving his father gaping there, shaking his head. 

_"We will remember ya."_

_"We will kill ya,"_

_"Remember tha', chink."_

_A small boy stood infront of Glenn, his blue eyes marred with death and malice, a single black arrow in his hand, smiling. "You'll pay." The small girl with long black hair stepped out from the dark, and Glenn could see that her eye were rotting, but she was smirking, a chesire grin even as she pulled out a long sword that was bigger than her, but she effortlessly lifted it, standing beside the bloody boy. In a scared move, Glenn stumbled away from them, gasping and panting as he raced to the door, hands gripping the door knob in a desperate action to open the door. But the knob was slick with blood, and he started screaming, the low giggles of the children nearing him with every soundless scream. "Look what you made us do. Look."_

_Look. Look. Look._

_Glenn turned around._

_Dead. Dead. Dead._

_Glenn felt the arrow stab his heart._

_Pain. Pain. Pain._

_Glenn felt the sword go through his head._

_Mad. Mad. Mad._

_"Goodbye, Glenn. We'll see you in Hell."_

Glenn started awake, clutching his hands into the soft fabric of his comforter. Looking around frantically, he slowly relaxed, no one was there, thank God. 

"Huh..?"  
Something sticky fell to his cheek, and he ignore it, thinking that it was just the leak from the pipe, and he layed back down, sighing as he was enveloped in the coolness of his duvet. As he closed his eyes, he smiled sadly, hoping that tomorrow will bring him peace. Another drop fell on his face and he groaned, wiping it away and returning to his sleep, closing his eyes as he delved into Lala Land. 

Drip. Drip. Drip. 

_Look. Look. Look._

"Stop it—" he reached blindly to open his lights, and when he did, a single grey eye was staring back at him, hanging from the chandelier just above his bed. The eyeball was perfectly aligned with his own, making it seem that it was inspecting his eyes. He layed there, breathing heavily as he looked up, screaming as he read the words, 

"An eye for an eye."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hopped up on Vicodin. Hah.. 
> 
> Stew, out!

**Author's Note:**

> I've been permitted to fiddle with my laptop now that I'm halfway OK. Drugs make me wheezy. Thanks for all the, uh, kudos and comments! Means a lot. 
> 
> Buh-byeee!! 
> 
> -Stew


End file.
